Seasons
by postcardfromsomewhere
Summary: Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. While on summer vacation with Logan and Derek, Julian runs into Adam. After a night of drinking they become better friends. When D and L notice things are off about Adam, will they be able to get to Julian in time? R/R!
1. Summer

Hey guys. I had this idea for a Julogan while on the plane ride back to school. I feel like it's rushed, but I kind of wanted to just get it out there and see what people thought of it. This is a work in progress, should people like it, I will continue! Oh, and if you have any good titles for this, let me know!

POVs change throughout the story. It'll be obvious, but just giving a warning.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All characters in this story belong to CP Coulter, and this is based off of her amazing fan fiction, "Dalton" which is based off of Glee, which I don't own either!_

_

* * *

_

**Seasons**

**Chapter 1: Summer**

It was 12:00 P.M. when we arrived at my summer vacation home in the Hampton's. I smiled as I looked at the ivory covered mansion that we were approaching. I looked to my right and saw my two best friends, Julian and Logan, sleeping. Logan's head was on Julian's shoulder and Julian had a serene smile on his face. I shook my head at the knowledge about Julian's incredibly deep feelings for Logan and sighed. I shook Logan's shoulder and he woke up quickly, his blue eyes glaring at me.

"Really bro? I was sleeping," Logan said with extreme arrogance and annoyance. I laughed and said, "We're at my house, asshole. Wake up the diva so we can go inside."

The blonde rolled his eyes and shook Julian's shoulder. Julian woke up, his eyes half closed and he took a deep breath.

"Really Logan? I was sleeping." Logan slapped him on the back and said, "We're here!"

Julian's eyes lit up and he looked out the window. He smiled to himself and went to open the door,

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" I laughed and pushed Logan in front of me so he could get out of the car. I went to the back to open the trunk which contained our luggage. I gave Julian his bag as he said snickering,

"This totally beats last year. There's a house with window's and a door!" I laughed and Logan glared at the both of us, speaking in an annoyed tone,

"Hey! I thought camping would have been fun! And you guys agreed to go with me."

"Yeah," I said, "That was before we knew 'exclusive resort up north' really meant 'isolated cabin in the Poconos'. " Julian laughed and gave Logan the luggage I pulled out for him. Logan continued to glare at him. I put my hand on his shoulder and reassured him,

"It's okay. I still managed to get some minor ass while we were there. It wasn't a complete failure."

"Yeah, the only reason you were able to accomplish that was because you made those very special phone calls.."

"Watch it Wright. At least I had fun. All you and Julian did was fight with each other."

Logan frowned at the memory of our last trip together and shut up. Julian gave me a defeated look and started walking with me towards the big oak doors that led into my house.

I pulled out my keys and opened the door. I hung my keys on the key rack and glanced around the mansion. I looked back toward Logan and Julian, but before I could say anything, I heard a precious voice come from atop the spiral staircase.

"Bear!"

I looked at the staircase and saw a flash of short brown hair attack me. Putting my quick reflexes to good use, I scooped her up and swung her up and down, my little sister's squeals and laughter drowning out my own, before hugging her tightly.

I smiled into her hair and set her back down on the floor. I kneeled down to be eye level with her and said,

"How's my Panda doing?" I grinned as she giggled and hugged me again. I stood up straight and turned back to my friends. Julian had a look of bewilderment, but Logan had a small smile on his face. I looked back to my sister and held my hand out. I felt her small hand grab mine and I said,

"Amanda, these are my two friends from school – Logan and Julian."

They both grinned at my little sister. Julian was the first to kneel down and hold out his hand,

"Hi I'm Julian."

Amanda looked at his hand and took it. She said, "Aren't you on T.V.?"

Julian smiled, "Yes."

"With all those pretty girls?"

"Yes, but you are the prettiest I've ever seen."

Amanda giggled and I felt her hide in my legs. I smiled at Julian and gave him a quick nod. Logan was next and looked down at Amanda.

"Hi Amanda, my name is Logan."

She smiled at him and took the hand he offered,

"Are you the boy who sings?"

Logan looked at me and smirked, "Is that what 'Bear' told you?" I could hear the sarcasm dripping with every word, but Amanda was obviously oblivious.

Amanda nodded wildly, "He said you have one of the best voices in the school."

Logan's smirk grew and I shook my head. _And this is where his ego inflates to its full capacity._

"Is that so?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Please, you already know this. You don't need me to tell you. Your ego does that for you already."

Logan shrugged and stood up next to Julian, who was holding both his and Logan's suitcase.

"Alright Der, where do we put our stuff?"

I looked up the staircase and replied, "Upstairs. Here's the thing – you and Logan have to share a room. We are doing renovations and the only rooms available are mine, Amanda's, my parent's and the guest room. The guest room can fit two beds, so that's where you guys are going to stay."

Logan just shrugged and took his suitcase from Julian, heading up the staircase and into his room. Julian's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. He glanced over at me and then looked down quickly. Concerned for him, I looked down at Amanda and whispered,

"Hey Panda, go into the kitchen and make lunch okay? I'll be there in a few minutes." She smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

I looked to Julian who was lifting his sunglasses from his eyes to the top of his head. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his suitcase. Our eyes met when he looked up and he forced a laugh, though his eyes looked worried

"Bear? That's cute."

"Oh shut up," his eyes left my gaze and I asked, "Everything alright Jules?"

He shook his head, "I'm sharing a room with Logan."

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up so our eyes met, "I know. What's wrong with that?"

"I can't even look at him without wanting to – I don't even know. I just – remember when we found the death threat?"

I nodded and shuddered at the memory. In February, Julian had gotten a painfully gruesome torn up picture of him with blood on it from his stalker. Julian was about to leave Dalton for good – he was tired of watching Logan overlook him. Julian's feelings for him were too strong. So strong in fact, he cried in my arms and told me he couldn't tell Logan how he felt – the only way to go about his situation was to leave Dalton for good. Though I opposed, I couldn't stand watching him hurt that badly, so gave in and accepted he was leaving. I accepted that after he shot this movie he wouldn't be returning. As we were opening the front Stuart doors, we found the death threat. In short, the death threat forced Julian to stay at Dalton for his own protection.

Julian, looking as though he was reliving the memory as well, looked down at his feet,

"I don't know if I can stay in the same room as him if I couldn't even say goodbye to him."

I nodded and said, "Well you will never know until you try. And you have to try Jules. I know it's scary as fuck and your ego will be shot to hell if you get rejected, but you have to try. You're stuck in this place where fear is taking over. You have never been like that. You can do this."

He locked eyes with mine, looked up the staircase, then back at me. I nodded at him which meant to 'get a move on,' and he grabbed his suitcase and trudged up the staircase and into his room. Immediately I heard shouts,

"Why do _you_ get the window?"

"I need the light in my face when I wake up!"

"That's what alarm clocks are for Logan!"

"You would rather have a loud ass noise ring in your ear than the beautiful morning sunlight?"

The two continued to argue about the stupid sunlight and I just rolled my eyes. _Those two will fight about anything. _I ran my fingers through my hair and went to check on my sister, who after eating had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. I quietly lifted her from the couch, carried her to her room and softly placed her on her bed. I kissed her on the cheek and retreated to my room, where I flopped on my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Are you really considering this right now?"

"Why shouldn't I? My stalker hasn't made contact with me in months! I think my stalker is gone for good if you ask me."

"But you don't know that for sure. Unless we are 100% sure that this person is gone you shouldn't be taking more movie roles!"

"Logan, if they haven't tried to contact me since February, then obviously who ever this is has gotten over me."

"No Julian – they are probably planning their next attack!"

"And how do you know?"

"_Because they have made it clear they want you dead!" _

My eyes shot open at this statement. I shook off my duvet cover and stormed out of my room. I saw Julian and Logan's room door opened and walked right in. They didn't even realize I was there and kept arguing.

"And why do you give a shit all of the sudden? I'm surprised you even noticed I exist ever since you started chasing after Hummel!"

Logan looked hurt and I knew that was a low blow. Nevertheless, Logan shot back,

"I don't give a shit about anything you do anymore. Fuck that. If you don't care, then why should I!"

Julian's eyes grew wide and he became very silent. Logan was breathing fast and deeply, his nostrils flaring. They were both glaring at each other and I took this opportunity to make my presence known.

"Logan, did you take your pills today?"

His head shot up and he turned toward me. I stood up straighter, prepared for the wrath of Logan. But instead of speaking, he walked over to his suitcase, pulled out an orange bottle and walked into the bathroom. I heard him open a cabinet and the water run from the sink.

I looked from the bathroom door to Julian, who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and he stood up immediately before I could speak.

"I need to leave."

"Julian you haven't even been here for 6 hours. Just calm down, it was one fight."

"No, it wasn't just a fight Derek. It was everything I needed to hear."

"He didn't mean what he said! It was the heat of the moment. You guys fight like this all of the time."

"No we don't. I just need to leave."

"I'm not letting you. You heard him Julian, that stalker is out there. There is no way you're leaving with that maniac still trying to kill you."

"Just let me go for a walk. I just need to leave for a few hours." He looked at me with glassy eyes and his voice was shaking as he spoke again, "Please?"

I groaned and stood up.

"Fine. But give me your keys and wallet."

"Why?" He said as he reached for the items in his back pocket.

"Because then you won't have any way of leaving."

Julian rolled his eyes and as he went towards the door. Logan walked out of the bathroom as he did so. They locked eyes and Julian put his hand on the doorknob, as if to hold him steady. Logan just glared,

"Decided to leave? Great. See you at your funeral."

Julian took a deep breath and without a word left the bedroom. I didn't look at Logan until I heard the front door slam shut.

"Logan what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? He knows what he is doing is stupid. He knows it's dangerous. He's just trying to prove he's not scared."

"No Logan. That's not what he's doing. And if you had any type of common sense or if you got your blown up head out of your ass, you would see-"

"See what?" Logan demanded, walking up to me so that he was standing over me. I scoffed, shook my head and pushed Logan out of my way, walking towards the door,

"Nothing, clearly it wouldn't matter to you anyway. You're so thick."

"Derek, wait," Logan said softly, walking towards the door, "Is there something you're not telling me. Look, I know Julian and I get into deep shit, but I- I don't want anything bad happening to him."

I looked into Logan's eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his eyes showed worry and hurt. He was breathing deeply, one hand on the door, preventing me from leaving, the other hand on his chest, as if trying to control his breathing.

"Logan-"

"He's my best friend too, you know. You've made it clear how badly you want him to stay. For me it's different. He doesn't tell me anything. He tells you. I'm always the last one to know if he's going to shoot a movie. I'm the one who has to text him to ask him when he's coming back. And with this whole stalker issue, I just – I just want to know what's going on. It's not fair. We're all friends. Why am I getting pushed to the side?"

Logan took a deep, shaky breath and stared at my desperately, waiting for an answer.

_Fuck it. I'm telling him._

_

* * *

_

It had been a few hours since I had left the house. I looked in front of me and saw the beautiful Atlantic Ocean, which looked so blue and inviting. I dug my feet deeper into the sand and took off my sunglasses, noticing that the sun was going down. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, shivering as the ocean breeze blew.

I looked down at the sand and replayed the words Logan had said,

"_If you don't care, then why should I!"_

I put my head in my hands and groaned. I stood up, taking another glance at the ocean. _It should be a crime how much I love him. _

I took another look around the beach I was on and realized I was the only person there. I then noticed that I forgot how to get back to the mansion. I glanced in every direction and couldn't see anything that was familiar to me. I reached into my back pocket to find my phone so I could call Derek. When I opened my phone, I saw that I had two text messages. The first was from Derek:

**You okay? When are you coming back? I'm worried man. –D**

I decided to wait to answer Derek's text. I was hopeful that the second text would be from a certain blonde. Unfortunately this was not the case:

**Hey Julian! Heard you were in the Hamptons – so am I! Let's get fucked up. – Adam**

I looked at that text, and then back to Derek's. As I looked at Derek's text, I got angry.

_Of course Derek would be the one to text me. He's always worrying about me. He's like my mother. Not even, he's worse. My own mother doesn't even care as much as he does. I just don't get why _he_ can't put that much effort._

I went to push the reply button on Derek's text, but then I remembered Adam's text:

"Let's get fucked up."

_Hmmm, alcohol therapy sounds good right about now. It's not like Logan is going to miss me anyway._

I pushed the reply button towards Adam's text:

**Let's do it. – J.**

**

* * *

:) **

I hope you guys liked it. I know the characters are probably out of character. But I tried to do the best I could!

Criticism is appreciated!

Cheers!


	2. Fall

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe the response this story has gotten! Thank you all for your kind words and awesome reviews! It really made my day and fueled my ambition to get the next chapter out to you guys!

Oh, & **isabel b**, your little idea got me thinking about writing a whole new one shot based on your prompt. So if you don't mind, I'd be interested to write that

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All characters in this story belong to CP Coulter, and this is based off of her amazing fan fiction, "Dalton" which is based off of Glee, which I don't own either!_

_

* * *

_

**Seasons**

**Chapter 2: Fall**

I walked out of the Stuart house, immediately feelings the light cold air against my face. I tugged the collar of my Dalton Fencing sweatshirt closer to my chest and continued walking towards the Main Campus. I felt the fresh fallen leaves crunch against my black and recently polished uniform shoes as South and Main became closer in view. When I got nearer to the buildings, I saw two figures in my peripherals. I turned to my right and noticed the two tall figures as Julian and Adam.

_Well, those two seem to have gotten very close since the summer._

I closed my eyes at the memory of a somewhat drunk Adam and a very drunk Julian stumbling through Derek's front door of his summer home in the Hamptons.

"_Jules?" Derek had whispered, rubbing his eyes as it was 3 o'clock in the morning. He walked down the spiral staircase, revealing himself in just his boxers. The ruckus in the foyer had woken both of us up._

_Julian, completely wasted and incoherent, just smiled up at Derek and slurred,_

"_Hi Der.. Hey! That soundsz a loot like a Bear! Get it? A Beeeeaaaaar!"_

_Derek rolled his eyes and lifted Julian from the floor, which he had fallen onto after his "Bear" revelation._

"_Alright Jules, let's get you to bed."_

"_NOOOOOOOO! I want to make a sandcastle with Adam!"_

_By this time, I had made my way down the stairs and came face to face with Adam, who had transferred to Dalton that previous semester._

"_Uh hey," I offered him my hand, and he shook it reluctantly, looking at it with a hint of skepticism, "Thanks for bringing Julian back. We were starting to get worried."_

_Adam nodded and replied, while looking at Julian, "It was no problem at all. Julian and I – we have an understanding." He glanced at me and smirked, which pissed me off._

_Not only was I pissed off, but for some reason I started getting defensive, "And what kind of understanding is that?"_

_Adam shrugged, "We both understand what it's like to be looked over and not cared for," he glared at me, "We've both been pushed aside."_

_I sneered, "What are you trying to say?"_

"_You know exactly what I'm trying to say. You don't deserve to be friends with Julian. He's too good for you."_

_I felt my hands clench into fists as I stared down this emo-looking freak. I saw Derek out of the corner of my eye give me a look that said, 'be careful', and he took Julian out of the foyer and into the kitchen. My attention went back to Adam and I said,_

"_You listen here. Whatever Julian said about me may be true, but I really do care about him. And you know nothing about our friendship."_

_Adam smiled and brushed invisible dirt off of his leather sleeve,_

"_Well from what he told me, I think I know it pretty well. It goes like this – He tries to help you with all of your petty excuses for love interests, and then you continue to push him away, not even realizing the sacrifices he's made for you. A bit frustrating, don't you think?"_

_I felt my face flush with heat. I don't know why, or how it happened, but the next thing I knew, Adam was pinned to the ground, blood gushing from him nose. _

_Derek ran into the foyer and saw the two of us on the ground._

"_Adam are you okay – Logan, WHAT THE HELL?"_

_I looked at him dumbfounded. Then I looked down at Adam and said darkly, _

"_Get out. Now."_

_Adam pushed me off of him and stood up, "No, I'm not leaving until I make sure Julian is okay."_

"_Julian is fine," Derek intervened, "He's in the kitchen drinking water and taking some Aspirin. I suggest you do the same," Derek then walked toward the front door and opened it, "I can call you a cab, but you need to get the hell out of here before you have a black eye along with that bloody nose."_

_Adam chuckled darkly, "And what did I ever do to you?"_

"_You brought my best friend home drunk, and caused my other best friend to punch you. Now I have to clean up the mess. THAT'S what you've done. Get out."_

_I smiled triumphantly at my best friend and watched as Adam stormed out of the door, Derek slamming it quickly behind him._

"_Beaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrreeekkkkk! Where's Adam?"_

_Derek and I looked at each other, not ready for the wrath of Julian when we told him what had just occurred._

I shook my head at the memory of that night and continued to watch Julian and Adam. Ever since we had gotten back to school, the two had been almost as inseparable as Julian, Derek and I were back in freshman year. This fact bothered me a lot. I didn't trust Adam, and not only that, there was something else that was buried in the front of my mind ever since Julian had come home that night.

"_Logan, you don't understand. Have you really been blind all of this time?"_

"_What are you talking abou-"_

"_Julian loves you."_

"_Yes. I know," I rolled my eyes, "And I love you. And you love me. And Julian lov-"_

"_No Logan. I mean he loves you. He's in love with you."_

Oh yeah, _that_ thing.

It's one thing to keep a secret, but to keep a secret like that for so long – it was clear to me why Julian had been so upset with me.

It was also clear to me that I needed to talk to Julian about this right away. I needed to hear the words come out of his mouth to make sure this wasn't a lie. For heaven's sake, the kid had been claiming he was straight since we first met.

"_No," Derek said, "It's not what he needs right now. _Rejection_ isn't what he needs. It'll only make things worse."_

"_Who says I'll reject him?"_

_Derek shook his head and said, "You never looked at him before – if you start liking him just because he likes you – that's not fair and it's not __true__ love Logan. Just wait."_

So I waited. It was about four months since that night. And nothing had changed:

Julian still didn't know that I knew his secret.

Derek was still in the middle when Julian and I fought.

And I kept pretending like I knew nothing.

But there was one thing that had changed.

Adam had been popping up everywhere. He was always hanging around Julian. And Julian didn't seem to mind. He actually _enjoyed_ spending time with him.

I didn't know why, Adam seemed like a ball of crazy to me.

It was just the way he looked at him. Whenever Julian would do one of his stupid mannerisms, like flip his hair, or even when Julian would talk to Derek, Adam would get this sort of, _possessive _look in his eye.

It was so grasping, it was scary to watch. Julian was so oblivious because he was just happy to have someone other than Derek pay attention to him, which was partly my fault, and I felt awful for it.

I looked back again towards the two, who were now getting up from a bench they were sitting on. Julian made eye contact with me and waved, I waved back and I saw him turn to Adam, who looked up at me with a dirty look, but then softened his look as his eyes went back to Julian's and they bid each other good bye. I felt myself straighten up as Julian walked over to me,

"Did you have fun staring?"

"Excuse me?" I sneered.

"You were staring at Adam. I saw you. I'm not blind. Is he your new Kurt Hummel?"

My eyes narrowed at the name and Julian looked like he regretted what he said, but, like me, he wasn't going to back down.

"No. He's nothing like Kurt. Kurt is someone I can handle being in a room with. I can't stand to look at Adam, I doubt we could even be in the same room together."

Julian smirked, "Do I sense jealousy? Is someone mad that I hang out with someone else more than I hang out with him?"

I scoffed, "There is no way I could be jealous of that guy. Just, I don't trust him."

"He's never given you a reason to distrust him."

"It's the way he looks at you Jules. I don't like it."

"Well since when have you cared?" Julian asked boldly.

_Oh, not this again._

"Julian, I really don't want to do this right now."

Julian looked at me like he was just hurt by the man he loved. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Whatever. I have an Italian oral exam and a Biology lab, I'll catch up with you later."

Julian stalked off with poise, but had an air of anger about him as he left. I sighed, shook my head and went back towards the main campus to my Statistics class.

I stalked into the building where my class was, a bit put off by my conversation with Julian. I didn't understand why he couldn't just tell me his feelings for me. Obviously, the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated right away, but those types of things take time.

"Okay class," "Professor Ayer began as I took my seat, "take out your cheat sheets and go over the material from last class. We're having a quiz today!"

The rest of the class groaned at her enthusiasm, but nonetheless, I pulled out my sheet and began to study. I was so engrossed in standard deviation and variables that I almost didn't notice Adam walk into my class and straight to Professor Ayer with a "Request to Transfer" form.

Ayer glanced up at him from her desk and simply nodded, and pointed over to the seat a few rows from me. I studied him as he sat down and took out a notebook and pen out of his backpack. I noticed he had great difficulty doing this due to all of the different papers, disorganized notebooks and folders that were practically spilling out of his bag.

Professor Ayer noticed the commotion, and walked up to him as he continued to clean up his mess,

"Mr. Clavell, please just take out a piece of paper and a writing utensil. I don't have time to sit here and watch you disrupt our class with your disarray!"

Adam looked down in shame and muttered his apologizes. Professor Ayer stuck her nose in the air and walked back to her desk. I looked to Adam and saw that his face was scarlet. Satisfied and amused by his lack of organization, I continued to study until we were handed our quizzes.

I finished my quiz relatively quick and handed it in. I left the classroom and noticed that Spencer Willis from Hanover was right behind me.

"Hey Logan," he said, "What was up with that new kid?"

"I have no clue. Complete outsider if you ask me. He'll never fit in here."

Spencer nodded and I he reached for his blazer pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He smiled at a text her got and replied quickly.

"Was that Merril?"

He blushed and looked back down at his phone,

"Yeah. She's great."

"I can see that."

He grinned, then looked at me with concern,

"Hey so – how do you think you did on that quiz?"

I was about to respond when I noticed Adam walk quickly out of the classroom with his backpack wide open. Because he was walking so fast, he didn't notice the bundle of papers fly out of his backpack. Spencer and I looked from each other down to the papers and then back at each other. At this moment, the bell for the next period rang. He looked apologetic, but shrugged and said,

"I'd help, but I have Merril waiting for me and -"

"It's alright Spence, I'll get it."

"Thanks. See you around!"

I nodded and looked back down toward the papers. _If I weren't the senator's son, and if appearances didn't matter, I so would not do this._

Nevertheless, I bent down on the ground and picked up all of the papers on the ground. Most of them were transfer forms and transcripts. As I picked the last few pieces of paper from the ground, one of Dalton's newspapers caught my attention. I put the other papers in a neat pile and picked up the newspaper. I grabbed the pile of papers in my other hand and stood up; noticing the date on the newspaper was from September. On the front page was a picture of Julian and me. The headline said: "Wright Wins Another Match for Stuart!" I smiled at the memory of winning the fencing match against Hanover that day. In the picture, Julian had his arm around me and we were both smiling, and being trampled by the rest of the Stuart House boarders. If you looked close enough you could see Derek standing on top of a bleacher, his shirt off with a big red "L" painted on his chest. He must have been yelling when the picture was taken, because his mouth was open and he was holding his pointer finger up, indicating we were "number one." I laughed at the recollection. I opened the newspaper to find the complete story and when I found it, I saw the same picture. But it was different.

This picture had a big red circle drawn around my face.

And an even bigger red "X" on Julian's.

_What the hell?_

_

* * *

_

I was walking back to Stuart after lunch feeling like something was not right. As I approached the front steps of the house, I saw Julian sitting on the bench that overlooked the school grounds. I stopped in my tracks and said,

"Jules?"

He looked up from his hands and smiled softly, "Hey Der."

"What's going on."

"Nothing, just thinking."

I dropped my shoulder bag on the steps and walked over to the bench and sat next to him.

"You know what is so stupid? Sometimes I think he is going to change and then he-"

"Doesn't?" He looked over at me and I offered him a smile. He gave me a quick small smile back and looked back down, now leaning his elbows on his knees and looking out onto the grounds.

"But that's something that is hard to do – change I mean."

"Is it so bad that I want him to do that for me?"

Julian now had his head in his hands, running them over his dark hair. He looked up again and then looked to me, as if expecting an answer.

"No, it's typical. When you love someone, I would imagine you'd want them to change for you." My mind wandered to a particular girl at our sister school, Dobry, but I shook that off immediately.

Julian nodded and had an expression that said, "Well duh." He sat straight up.

"This sucks."

"If it sucks for me to watch, it must be even worse for you."

"Tell me about it."

"Here's a suggestion, why don't _you_ tell _Logan_ –"

"Derek we've been over this."

"I know, but –"

"But nothing okay? I'm already," He took a deep shaky breath," I can feel my heart breaking every time I look at him. Every time he speaks I hope to god it's directed towards me. Do you know how badly I want him just to say my name? Just to have him acknowledge I'm even there, instead of being _pushed to the side?_"

I chuckled at his choice of words, replaying the conversation I had with Logan at the summer house,

"_Why am I getting pushed to the side?"_

"What's so funny?"

I was brought back to reality by Julian's demand.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

I walked briskly back to the house, not noticing the many quick glances and glares I received from the other students who were also heading back to their respective houses.

_He loves him._

I threw the front door open and ran up to my dorm, not acknowledging my prefect as he looked at my with a confused look on his face. He simply shrugged and walked away, not bothering to ask if anything was wrong.

Nobody ever bothered to ask.

Nobody ever bothered me - period.

Except for Julian.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of his name. All of the blood in my body felt like it was going straight to my heart. I sighed and fumbled with my keys to open the door to my dorm. Once the door was open I went straight for my bed, which was not made, and threw my backpack off of my back. I put it in front of my and unzipped the top. After turning it over so it was upside down, I shook the bag and let all of its contents fall onto my bed. I scrambled through the papers until I found one thing that keeps me at Dalton.

_He loves him._

In my hands was a blue manila folder with the label "Research Project." I chuckled at the irony and opened it, leafing through the black and white photos and old newspaper clippings until I found what I was looking for.

I smiled as I felt the glossy texture of the picture. I pulled it out of the folder and ran my fingers over the faces in it. Julian was standing next to me on the red carpet. We were both smiling. We looked so happy together. We were the perfect looking couple in that moment. I sighed once again as I pulled another picture out of the folder. It was one of Julian and Logan from a newspaper.

_He loves him._

I stared at the picture for a quite a while. Taking in Julian's beautiful features as if I had never seen them before in my life. His chocolate brown eyes were staring at me as if he was looking into my soul. I imagined that the arm that was around Logan was around me instead. Julian would be smiling at me and not at Logan. Julian would be happy to be with _me_ and not with Logan.

I frowned at the picture now, reliving the words I had "overheard" just an hour ago.

"_No, it's typical. When you love someone, I would imagine you'd want them to change for you."_

I growled at the memory. What's so great about Logan anyway? I'm so much better than him. I could do so much more for Julian than Logan ever could.

I thought about the tall blonde fencer again. "I would kill to be Logan."

A dark smile crept across my face as I said those words. I went to my desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. Looking at the picture one more time, I held it up at eye level and cut right in between Logan and Julian. I let one half of the photo fall to the ground. Satisfied with my work, I held the photo of Julian close to my chest and turned toward the great window. Looking down, I saw Logan running towards Stuart, his shoulder bag almost falling off of his shoulder and his hair flowing in the wind.

He loves _him_? No, not for long. Because if all goes according to plan, Julian won't belong to Logan,

"He will be mine." I said aloud.

* * *

:D

Okay, don't kill me.

I really hope you guys like this! I'm sorry if this isn't what ya'll expected. The whole point of the title "Seasons" was that each chapter would be a different season. But now that I'm planning this story, I sort of realized that a season or two may need two parts.

AAHH, I don't know, I'm still working out the logistics.

Well, again, thank you all so much for the reviews! And keep on reviewing, each one makes my day

Cheers!


	3. Winter

**Author's Note**: Oh you guys are just too much. I didn't think this story would get as far as it did. And to think I was only going to make this a one-shot! –Shakes head – Please forgive me, this chapter was kind of hard to write, and it seems a little short :/ It's just because I was trying to tie in my version of the end with what is happening presently. I probably don't make sense and I'm probably just annoying you now. :P

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks again! All reviews are welcome

* * *

**Seasons**

**Chapter 3: Winter**

_Bailey, why do you do this to yourself? _

I crept as quietly as I could to the slammed door that was down the hall from my room. The crash was so loud; I could hear it over the music playing through my headphones, which are always at full blast. I rolled my eyes as I heard a desk drawer slam and again questioned why I bothered with my other house mates.

_It's because I care so freakin' much. _

_Well not only that, but if the "golden trio" are happy, then the rest of Stuart will be happy too. I just want everyone happy. _

I held my breath when I saw the gold stickers that spelled "LOGAN" on the door that had been slammed. I walked to the wall on the same side as the door, took my signature headphones off my head, and pressed my ear to the wall, hoping I could hear just at least a little something.

"Logan, please don't start pretending that you all of the sudden give a shit."

"That's not fair. We've been friends since freshman year."

_Well, this is new._

"And what have you shown for it? All the fights we have? Yeah, some friendship."

I heard Logan sigh,

"Look, I'm just telling you to be careful. You know how I feel about _him._"

I winced at the last word, feeling the sincere hate Logan felt toward this person.

"He has a name you know. It's Adam. And I don't know what you're getting so worked up over. He hasn't said a damn thing to you since you punched him during the summer."

_Woah. Adam? From Hanover? Punched? What the hell?_

"It's not me I'm concerned about, it's you."

"What. A. Surprise."

"Jules, please, just please take my word on this one. He is all sorts of crazy. I found -"

"No he's not!" Julian shot back, cutting Logan off, "Maybe if you got to know him, you would see he's not some psychopathic freak you have made up in your head. Maybe if you stopped judging people on first glance like you do with all of your sad excuses for love interests, you would see he's really like!"

I winced. _Low blow, Julian._

Logan must have been thinking the same thing, because I heard him stomp towards Julian and he said in a low voice, so low I almost couldn't hear,

"Maybe if you stopped judging _me_, you would see I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm not judging, I'm stating a fact."

I shook my head. _This is going to get ugly._

"You know what; I honestly don't even know why I care anymore!"

"YOU NEVER STARTED TO BEGIN WITH!" Julian screamed.

The words came out fast, almost like word vomit. I could feel the heat of anger coming from Julian through the walls. No exaggeration. What surprised me more was that Logan wasn't saying anything. I would expect him to have an unbelievable comeback, or at least an argument to prove Julian wrong.

Logan, I noticed, is the type of person who shows how he cares for people in different ways. And it varies for different people.

For people like Kurt (and at one point Blaine); he showers them with affection and does not give up until Logan can call the other person his. He'll sing and dance and put on a whole show for them, just to get the other person to notice him. Just to get them to _want _him. He's usually quite successful when it comes to this (Though more recently, he kind of failed. Shame).

When it comes to people like me, he'll politely open the door and let me through first. Or pass the salt at dinner. He does small things. But they still _mean_ something. The warm smile and act of kindness isn't something he does to everyone. This is why I know he cares in at least a small way for me.

When it comes to Derek and Julian, it's completely different. Those two are the ones Logan tells everything to. And I mean everything. Derek and Julian are the ones at the top of his list - he'll come to them before anyone else. He may put on a show and dance number for the ones he pines after, but he would jump through fire twice for Derek and Julian.

Apparently, Julian doesn't see that.

Suddenly I heard a booming voice come from the room,

"YOU NEVER DID EITHER!"

Julian scoffed in disbelief, "What are you talking about - ?"

"You never tell me when you go to do a movie – I always have to find out _last_ from Derek! Do you know how much that sucks? Why are you always doing that to me?"

It was silent again and I held my breath waiting for Julian's reply.

Julian's voice was soft, and he said, "I don't need this. You don't know what I've done for you."

"What -?"

But Logan was cut off. I don't know by what, but Julian spoke,

"I need to leave. And you need to take your medication."

"You're always walking out on me. Nothing's changed since the summer. What are you afraid of?"

It was silent again. I hated the silence. It made me uneasy. The silence lasted for a few moments and I assumed Julian didn't have an appropriate answer.

I heard footsteps get closer to the door. I started panicking. I put my headphones back on the top of my head and turned the other way, back towards my room. I heard Julian bust out of Logan's room and storm down the hall towards the stairs. I quickly turned around and went to follow him.

I got to the stairs and saw he was already at the bottom of the staircase, heading towards the front door. I raced down the stairs and got to the bottom just in time to hear Julian speak to someone on the phone,

"Hey, it's Julian – you still got that handle of Captain?"

_Oh great._

_

* * *

_

I was really tired of Logan and Julian fighting all of the time. Even a misinterpreted facial expression caused a fight between those two – _the debate over cream cheese and margarine caused a fight._

What was worse was that Logan is the one who is always instigating. And then that instigation leads to a fight, and the fight turns into an argument about Adam. Which confused me – I knew Adam was a bit on the sketchy side, but he hadn't given me a reason to despise him the way Logan did.

That was until Logan told me about the newspaper.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Logan, are you serious?"

Logan looked down nervously before answering,

"Yes Derek."

"And you found this when?"

"October."

"And you're telling me now – two weeks before Winter Break?"

"Yes."

"WHY WOULD YOU WAIT TO TELL ME?"

I was so angry. How could Logan just sit there and _allow_ Julian to continue to be friends with Adam when he knows Adam has something fishy going on? Julian's stalker was on the loose god damn it!

"Because Julian is just so – so –"

"So what?"

"Happy. When he's with Adam, he's happy."

I almost stopped breathing when Logan said that word. _Happy_.

"I mean he is happy with us. But with Adam isn't different. He seems more relaxed when he's with Adam."

"So you actually noticed that too, huh?"

Logan nodded. "Look, ever since you told me how he felt about me, I-"

He looked down at his hands, crossing the common room and looking out the window,

"I've been paying more attention to him. I think he's noticed, and it scares him," he smiled weakly; "It scares me too."

I stared at him, using my hands to urge him to continue.

He sighed. "Derek, obviously, I've tried telling him that Adam is bad news. But he doesn't trust me. Do you know how hard this is for me? To watch Julian fall into the potentially threatening hands of a person who makes him so happy? For him not believe me, his best friend? For Julian to take _his_ side?"

I shook my head. "This has really been bothering you, hasn't it?" I took a step closer to him, "What else are you not telling me?"

Logan stared at me and shook his head, "I've told you everything. You know I care about him."

"Yeah, but not like this," I saw him run his hand through his hair and he rested his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it, "You like him, don't you? You really like him."

Logan took a deep breath, "I- I don't know. Maybe? It's one of those things that can't really be explained. I – I just want him happy. I don't care if it's with me or with someone else. If that's me showing feelings towards him, then I guess I do."

He sat down on one of the couches in the common room and put his head in his hands.

"If you just told him how you felt, then he would believe you and everything would be okay. You realize how simple this is?" I asked.

Logan shook his head again, "It's not that easy. Our last fight – it was really bad. I accused him of being scared. He just left without saying anything. He didn't fight me back. It surprised me."

I cocked my head to the side, a bit confused. Logan smiled and said,

"Fighting is our thing. Julian and I – we fight. It's what we do. It's how I know he cares. Getting into arguments over stupid things means he cares about my opinion. But when he didn't fight me back at the end, he gave up. I feel like he gave up on me Derek."

I watched my best friend's smile fall and turn into a frown.

"Julian could never give up on you. He loves you, you know that." I said immediately.

Logan just shrugged and slumped back into the couch, looking miserable.

"He might have replaced me with Adam."

"Logan you're overthinking this. You're being dramatic – and don't try to prove me wrong, because you know you are," I added quickly as Logan raised his head and try to argue with me.

"I really think I am right. Julian isn't around anymore. He's always at Hanover."

"That could be dangerous Logan! We don't know what Adam's motives are!"

Logan nodded, "Yeah. But you would think if Adam was just trying to hurt Julian, he would have done so already. It's been a few months. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Or maybe those marks in the paper mean something else. I may be jumping to conclusions. I just-"

He turned to look at me, eyes glassy and his lip trembling,

"I just want him to stay here. He's safer here than anywhere else. If Julian hanging out with Adam makes him want to stay here, then I'm not going to get in the way of that."

I felt my heart break a little for Logan when he said this. But I said my next few words with caution,

"But what if you are right? What if Adam is up to something bad? We can't let Julian fall into his line of fire!"

He nodded. "I know. But we really don't know anything for sure. I say we just let him do what he wants."

"We need to find out for sure Logan. I can't imagine going to school with Adam wondering if he's going to hurt Julian. And I want to find out before it's too late. We need to do this now."

"How?"

I sighed and walked over to the window, already knowing the answer. Looking across campus, I stared at the last place a Stuart should ever be.

"We'll have to go to the dark side."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and jolted straight up at the sight I saw, hearing the empty handle of Captain Morgan fall onto the wood floor.

I was not in my room - that was for certain. I was sitting in a desk chair. _Weird. I guess I fell asleep here. _

I got up and walked around what I realized was a dorm room. I looked toward the bed and noticed someone was in it. Stumbling closer to the bed, I saw that the bed occupant was Adam.

_I'm in Adam's room. I'm in Hanover._ I breathed a sigh of relief and crept closer to the bed. I looked at Adam's sleeping form and smiled. _He's cute._

I felt the alcohol rush to my head and I fell over on the floor, still looking at Adam.

_But he's not Logan._

I took in Adam's profile. His brown hair was brushed over his forehead, but some of it on top was sticking up due to his way of sleeping. My eyes traveled down his body – past his somewhat muscular arms and skinny body, all the way down to his feet. My eyes traveled back up and I studied his face again,

_He is so nice to me. I could get with him if I tried hard enough. He's so into me, it's obvious._

But my thought drifted to a boy with blonde hair and beautiful eyes. The boy grinned at me, his smile making my heart beat faster.

I sighed as I lay completely flat on the floor, putting my arms over my head.

_Fuck you Logan. Get out of my head._

The Logan in my head just laughed and continued smiling.

_No one will ever be as good as you, will they? You're always going to be 'the one.' God damn. _The Logan in my head just smiled and shrugged.

I groaned and looked back to Adam, who had started snoring lightly. His long arms now were above his head as well, which lifted up his shirt. I could see some of his stomach, which looked toned.

I shook my head, amazed at the thought in my head.

_No one could even come close to Logan._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: Erm, yeah.

I hope you guys like this chapter. This one gave me a lot of writer's block. I know where the story is going to end – filling in all of the missing pieces is what has been giving me trouble.

I also apologize about the length of this chapter. It's super duper short. But I can't give too much away in one chapter. Bear with me! :D

But I feel after this one I need a bit of a break. So I will be taking one. Not for long though. No worries!

Reviews are extremely welcome. I do appreciate them all !

Cheers!


	4. Winter Break

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews and your support while I've been on this "break". It really does mean a lot to me! Before we get to the chapter; I just wanted to know if some of you guys were getting my replies to your reviews? For some of you who had concerns - I wrote to you, but I didn't get a response from anyone. So I was just wondering if you got them! :P One last thing – if any of y'all have Tumblr's, please follow me (link in my profile)! I would love to know who reads and I want to follow you too! :D Well enough of me, I'm just going to get straight to the chapter.

* * *

**Seasons**

**Chapter 4: Winter Break**

Sometimes I wondered why I told Derek things. Yes, Julian, Derek and I were all good friends, but Derek's actions made me question what I could and couldn't tell him. I mean in this case, it was a good idea to tell him what I thought Adam was up to. But his solutions are always so _Windsor-like;_ it made me want to punch him. I still couldn't believe that out of everyone who could help (for example, the police, which is what any other _sane_ person would do) he decided to go to Windsor of all places!

It was after the holidays when we decided to go and talk to the opposing house. Derek and I came back to Dalton right after Christmas – Derek had weight room training and I had Warbler rehearsal during the remainder of break.

It was about midday when Derek knocked on my door and asked if I was ready. I put on my winter coat and hat and followed Derek down the hallway, down the stairs and out of Stuart. I had to put my hat down to cover my ears because the wind outside was so heavy. I followed Derek down the recently shoveled pathway towards the Main campus. As we walked, I started to think about Julian.

_I wonder what he's doing now. Surely he must have noticed we were gone. He always comes to us when he wakes up. He has to be awake. Why hasn't he called?-_

"What's on your mind over there Logan?"

Derek smirked at me as we walked, but our pace had become slower.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About Julian?"

"Isn't that what you're thinking about too?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah, but I think our thoughts are going in different directions."

I groaned. I swear this kid would make the best micro expressions analyst. He always knew what was going on in my head.

"Whatever. I just want to get this over with."

Derek rolled his eyes and sped up his walking pace, forcing me to start walking faster.

"D, what the hell?"

Then he stopped dead in his tracks, which forced me to almost walk right into him. He whipped around; his eyes were dark and glaring.

"Look, before we go over there, I need to say something. I am so sick and tired of you acting like you don't give a shit about anyone. _And don't try to blame your medication on this_. That only goes so far. I know the truth. I know you care about Julian. I just wish to fucking God that you would finally just man up and show it! For heaven's sake L, he's so ridiculously in love with you it makes me sick to my stomach."

He stopped, trying to catch his breath. I tried to speak but he cut me off.

"Do you know how awful it was for me to watch Julian look at you as if – as if no one else was in the room? And then have you not even notice? That killed me."

My heart sped at Julian's name and I looked down at the snow covered ground, averting my eyes from Derek's. I heard him sigh and put a hand on my shoulder, which forced me to look into his eyes.

"Look, obviously I'm not telling you to fall in love with him and I sure as hell don't want you to start making out in the common room to show you care," He shuddered at the thought, which made me smile, "But I know your scared too, and that doesn't mean you have to always be the strong one." He cocked his head to the side and looked into my eyes. He smiled and stood straighter, releasing my shoulder,

"Plus, if you show Windsor you have an ounce of sympathy, they might be more willing to assist us. Got it?"

I nodded and looked back to the ground.

"Great," he sighed, "Now let's go and see if we can get these jackasses to help us."

I nodded again, still speechless at his previous words.

_He's so ridiculously in love with you._

I smiled at the thought, but then I immediately stopped thinking about it.

_Pull yourself together Wright. _

I shook my head and walked closer to Derek. When we finally reached Windsor, I looked up at the massiveness of it, still shocked it had been over a year since the last time I had visited.

"Brings back memories, yeah?"

I looked at Derek and he nodded back to the house. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the door. I put my hand on the door, taking one final look at Derek, mentally asking, "Are you sure about this?" He seemed to have read my mind, because he nodded and then looked at the door. I sighed and knocked on the door.

I heard glass shatter to the ground and someone yelling from behind the door. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Derek, who rolled his eyes and laughed at the infamous Windsor's. I looked down but the door opened and I was met face to face with Blaine.

_He's so short._ I thought to myself as I took in his figure. He was wearing jeans and a Windsor sweatshirt. His normally clean cut hair was without gel, looking like a disarray of black curls. Peering behind him, I noticed most of Windsor running around the house; it seemed they were chasing after someone. I could hear some of the boys yelling things like "cookies" and "nomnomnom". Thoroughly confused, I looked back to Blaine, who winced when we heard another crash of glass. I opened my mouth to speak, but Blaine held up his hand to silence me.

"Don't ask," He looked from me to Derek, and then back to me, "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, rudely.

"Could ask you the same thing, couldn't I Anderson? Aren't you usually on holiday with your herd during Winter Break?" Derek almost sneered. I looked at him, quite startled. I didn't think he would get defensive so quickly. Though Stuart and Windsor had an ongoing rivalry, Derek had never been a fan of my past relationship with Blaine. He usually kept quiet about it, but one wrong move and he basically burst into flames.

However, Blaine replied, "Yeah well, all of our plans fell through. So after we spent time with our families, our parents allowed us to come back to school." I nodded at his response, satisfied with the answer, but not really caring too much. He looked to me again and glared,

"Well, since you have managed to have one of your cronies interrogate me within the first 3 minutes of your uninvited stay; I think I have the right to ask again what the hell you're doing at my house."

_He must still dislike me. That whole Kurt situation did kind of mess us up. Not that we were any good to begin with, but still._

Blaine didn't wait for my answer and looked again from me to Derek and said, "Speaking of, where's Julian? It's rare when he's here and he's not with you guys."

Derek spoke, sounding serious, "That's what we are here about. We need Westwood. We need his technological abilities."

"What for?"

Derek sighed and looked at me, mentally telling me I needed to tell Blaine about Adam. I took a deep breath and said,

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to say anything to anyone except the people involved. You got that?"

Blaine nodded looking nervous. He moved over so Derek and I could get through the door. The minute we walked in, I heard a voice come from the top floor,

"I SENSE EVIL!"

I looked from the stairs to Blaine, who just shook his head and yelled,

"It's fine Dwight! Just go back to trying to discover the underworld!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING! I'M –"

He was interrupted by another crash that came from the kitchen area. I saw a puff of smoke come from the kitchen as well. Blaine closed his eyes, took a frustrated deep breath and walked past the kitchen and into the Common Room area, where it was remarkably empty and quiet. He closed the double doors that led into the room and sat down on a couch. Derek and I took the couch opposite of him and he said,

"Well go on."

Derek looked at me and then spoke, "You know Adam?"

Blaine looked surprised at this question. Clearly he hadn't been expecting it. "Yes?"

"Well Logan and I think he is going to hurt Julian."

Blaine's eyes were wide as he stared at the both of us. I intervened before he was able to say anything,

"We mean physical harm, Anderson. Not some lovey, dopey, petty bullshit here. I found this newspaper in Adam's backpack. Julian's picture was circled and my picture had an 'X' on it."

I pulled the newspaper snippet out of my back pocket and handed it to Blaine. He took is slowly, disbelieving what I was saying. His eyes widened and I knew he saw the pictures with the graffiti on it. He looked from me to Derek and then said,

"There's an 'X' on your face Logan," He looked into my eyes, "_An 'X'_. "

I nodded. "I know."

He looked at me with wide, concerned eyes and said softly, "Is he going to hurt you too?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so; I'm more worried about Julian than anything. He's been getting death threats, and – and I think Adam might be behind them."

"If I didn't know you any better Logan, I would say you're more concerned about Julian than you are letting on." Blaine smirked at me, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

_Shit. Well I'd be surprised if he didn't catch on – We did love each other once. He knows me well. _I looked at Blaine again.

_I know him well too. And I know he's not going to say anything else about this. He's too dapper._

Sure enough, Blaine looked from me to Derek, and then spoke with a stern tone,

"Look, I understand you guys are worried about your friend. But before you do anything, you need to talk to Danny Abbot."

Derek and I looked at him in confusion. "What? Why Abbot?" Derek asked, now annoyed.

Blaine shrugged, "In case you forgot, he's the prefect at Hanover," He looked to me, "Stuart and Windsor may have a war, but Hanover isn't a part of it. Remember, Hanover is Switzerland. It's not fair to bug their territory."

"_Oh but come on Blaine, I could do it and no one at Hanover would know!"_ I jumped and looked for the source of the voice, but couldn't find one. Derek had to same reaction as I did, but Blaine seems unequivocally clam and spoke in a house voice,

"No Han. As supportive as I am about using your skills for good, we have to talk to Abbot. It's fair. And just because Charlie may have let you get away with that stuff last year, I'm not going to have it this year."

I looked around the room and saw little speakers all around the room. _No wonder this kid never comes out of his room. He can communicate through the house using a microphone. Jeez, that kid is something else._

I smiled to myself and Han grumbled, _"Fine. You go and talk to them while I go finish my episode of Supernatural. Let me know what happens."_

I heard a click, signifying the microphones were turned off. Blaine turned to Derek and I and stood up.

"Let's have a walk over to Hanover."

We stood up and followed Blaine to the front door, where he picked up his coat from the rack that was standing by the door. He opened the front door swiftly and we followed, Derek shutting the door behind him. We followed Blaine down the steps and towards Hanover, which could not be seen from Windsor. It was a far walk, which made for awkward small talk.

"So uh, Blaine, what do you think Medel is going to make us do this week?"

Blaine shrugged, "Probably just vocal lessons and harmonizing."

I nodded.

"So Derek, how's the team looking?"

Derek smiled triumphantly at Blaine. He was always able to talk about sports he played. "We're looking pretty solid. We will probably win the championship this year. We better beat Saint Patrick's this year or else-"

He started muttering curses to himself. I just rolled my eyes.

By this time, thankfully, we had reached Hanover house. It didn't impress me as much as Windsor did. The three of us walked up the steps and Blaine knocked on the door.

The house was very quiet which was odd. Even Stuart, who was known for its studious students and excellent house GPA, was never this quiet. After a few moments, the door was answered by Spencer, who smirked at the three of us.

"Hey, well isn't this a surprise."

We all rolled our eyes at his sense of humor and Blaine spoke,

"Is Abbot around? We need to speak with him."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, he's in his room, come on in." He opened the door wider for us and we all walked in.

I walked ahead of the other two boys and quickly looked around for any signs of Adam. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier.

_What if Adam is here right now and he sees us and he starts asking why we are here?_

I started to get nervous but Derek noticed my struggles and whispered,

"He isn't here. I saw him leave campus earlier today."

Spencer gave us a suspicious look, "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," I snapped, "Can you get Danny, please?"

Spencer looked offended but shrugged and called for Danny, "DAN! You got people here for you!"

I heard commotion come from the top of the staircase and Danny walked out of his room and down the steps. When he noticed who was actually waiting for him at the bottom, his reaction was the same as Spencer's,

"Well, what do we have here-"

"Save is Abbot," I interjected, "We have a proposition."

Dan looked confused, "Okay, what about?"

Derek, Blaine and I all exchanged nervous glances, then Derek spoke, "I think one of your boarders is not at all who he seems."

Danny looked offended and immediately straightened up, almost glaring at us for our accusation, "Who are we talking about?"

"Clavell. Adam Clavell."

Danny's eyes were wide with amusement, "Really? What has he ever done? He usually just keeps to himself."

"Well," I said, "He's been spending a lot of time with Julian lately. And we're concerned because of this newspaper I found."

I handed him the paper and like Blaine, he looked a bit nervously at it then handed it back to me,

"Okay, that's a little creepy. Are you sure this is his?"

"Yes. I remember a bunch of things flying out of his bag that day. I was with Logan when it happened." Spencer spoke, which surprised everyone. I had forgotten he was there.

"See? I'm not making this up Dan. Something fishy is going on here."

Danny nodded, "I knew there was something off with that kid when he first got here."

Derek stared at Danny, forcing him to continue, "He's just really anti-social. Like I said, he keeps to himself most of the time. But whenever Julian is here, he seems positively thrilled. But now that you mention it-"

Danny looked from me, to the top of the staircase, and then back to me, "Whenever Julian is here, Adam makes sure no one even looks at him. He just rushes him up to his room. He almost acts like Julian is his property."

Derek's head whipped to look at me, and we both shared a fearful look. Blaine's eyes were wide at the statement and he said,

"That's kind of why we need your help. We need to know if one of my boarders can install miniature cameras into Adam's room and around the house."

The Hanover prefect gave us a mocking smile, "Are you guys serious? You're asking my permission to bug my house and a specific room? You guys are out of your mind."

I let out a shaky breath, "Look Dan, I'm begging you. _Please_ let us do this."

"And what if you're wrong? What if there is nothing going on and you all are just over reacting? How do you think I'm going to look as a prefect if everyone finds out I allowed you guys to do this to our house? It's an invasion of privacy!"

"And what if we're right? How would you feel if something bad happened to Julian and you were the one to blame?" I shot back, feeling the anger rise from the tips of my toes right to my face.

Dan was shocked by my outburst, but took a deep breath as he considered what I had said. Finally, he grumbled,

"Fine. You can do it. But make sure no one can see whatever you put in here, alright? I don't want any of my boarders getting suspicious of anything."

I felt all of the weight lift from my shoulders. I smiled and looked to Derek and Blaine, who were smiling as well.

"Thank you. We promise, nothing will be seen. You won't even notice them being put it."

Danny just rolled his eyes and motioned towards the door, "Well you guys better get to it then. If this is going to happen, I want it done as soon as possible, while there aren't a lot of boarders around."

Blaine nodded, "Great. We'll be in touch."

The three of us walked to the door and exited Hanover.

"So now what?" Derek glanced from Blaine to me, and Blaine said,

"We get those cameras installed."

With that, he turned and walked toward Windsor. Derek and I followed.

The walk back to Windsor seemed much shorter, because we were there in what seemed like a few minutes. Blaine opened the door and immediately I heard Han,

"_So, do we have permission?"_

"Yeah. But we have to get this done soon, as in like, today." Blaine replied.

I felt as though Han was grinning into the microphone as he said, _"Great. I can provide the cameras, but I'll need the Tweedles to install them."_

Derek Blaine a confused look, "Tweedles?"

As if on cue, I saw two Nerf Gun bullets fly past the three of us. They landed on the floor, and when I looked up I saw flashes of identical blonde hair that could only belong to the Brightman twins. Not even a second went by and Ethan and Evan we at either side of Derek,

"Hi." Ethan said.

"We're the Tweedles." Evan interjected.

"Completely at your service."

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes, "I should have known."

I smiled at the twins, "Hello Ethan," nodding to one, "Evan," I said, acknowledging the other.

Derek asked gave me a puzzled look, asking how in the world I knew the difference, I simple said,

"I'm used to them."

The twins grinned at Derek's look of bewilderment, and then said,

"All of Windsor may hate you and your house, Logan-"

"But we don't-"

"We think what you're doing for Julian-"

"Is kind of-"

"Sweet." They said in unison, exchanging knowing grins.

I looked from one twin to the other, knowing that look all too well from Middle School.

"You guys knew didn't you? All of this time? About Julian?-"

The two nodded rapidly,

"For quite some time."

"Took you a while though, didn't it?"

The words sent daggers at my heart. All I could do was shrug and looks down in shame. _Of course I had to be the oblivious idiot who didn't notice anything. How many other people noticed Julian's feelings?_

Derek saw my discomfort and interjected, "Look, as much as I would love to continue this little pow-wow, are you guys in or not? We know Adam plans on staying here during Winter break because Julian is too, so we need this put in these cameras as soon as possible."

"Yes, we'll do it."

"Have some faith in us, will ya?"

The two blondes rolled their eyes and I looked over at the two,

"Look, it's not that. It's just that – we just want to make sure Julian is going to be okay."

The twins glanced over at Blaine who just shook his head. The twins gave me a sympathetic look and Ethan said,

"We know. Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing will happen to him."

"Han will check the monitors all day and night."

"We have your backs."

"All you have to do is watch Julian."

"And he will be out of harm's way!"

I sighed and gave the twins a thankful look. They grinned and then looked up toward the ceiling,

"Okay Han. When are we doing this?"

"_Right now. Come to my room. I'll give you everything you need."_

The boys grinned, waved, and sped off to Han's room – wherever that was.

Once they left, Derek and I were met with Blaine's eyes. He was looking from Derek to me, and then back to Derek. He gave Derek a look I was unable to comprehend, but apparently it meant for Derek to leave because he walked out of the front door swiftly, muttering something along the lines of,

"Practice – need to shower – nap – Golden Girls marathon-"

This left Blaine and I staring at each other kind of awkwardly. I decided to break the already awkward silence,

"I really – ahem – appreciate you doing this Blaine. I – I don't know what I'd do if something bad were to happen."

Blaine gave me a soft smile and said, "Even though we have our… _differences_, it's like you said last year - I loved you once too Logan. I'm still going to be here for you."

I smiled softly at him and replied, "Yeah, that's just something that never goes away."

He nodded and there was a comfortable silence between us. It was almost as if we had come to terms with our friendship, or whatever it was.

"Alright, well, I better get going."

Blaine nodded again, "Yeah. Just – be careful, okay?"

I smirked, "Since when have I ever been careful?"

"Fair point."

I left Windsor, feeling relieved and overwhelmed all at the same time. Then all of the sudden it hit me,

_I really hope this all works._

* * *

I woke up with a really bad headache. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, looking around my bed and nightstand for my phone. I found it sitting on the table on top of my Italian textbook. I grabbed it and looked at the screen, seeing that it was 2:45 in the afternoon.

_Jesus, I really need to go to bed earlier._ I rose from the bed and took another look at my phone; I had a text from Derek.

**Julian, get your ass up and call me! –D**

I sighed and replied. **I just woke up, princess. Where are you anyway? It's unusually quiet in the house. –J**

I put my phone back on my bed. I stretched my arms and looked out the window. It had started to snow lightly. I really loved the snow. It was so opposite of my life – quiet and calm. I took a deep breath and heard my phone ring. I walked back over to my bed and looked at it. I saw I had two texts. The first from Derek;

**With L. Be back soon. We should all hang tonight. It's been a while. What do you say? – D**

I smiled at this. It had been a while since we all just hung out. The Stuart Trio. I decided to wait to answer this text and see who the other text was from.

**Hey Julian! What are you doing tonight? I got another handle with your name on it. ;) – Adam**

I growled when I saw the sender of the text. _Adam._

It wasn't that I didn't like the kid – he was nice and paid attention to me. But I guess it's true when they say "be careful what you wish for." He wouldn't leave me alone! I still hung out with him, but all we ever did was drink, and I was tired of being drunk. I missed my friends.

_I miss Logan._

I shook my head and ignored Adam's text, replying to Derek's;

**Sounds good. **

I sent the text and looked around my room. I felt my heart race as I thought of spending the night with Logan.

_And Derek._

_But more importantly, Logan. _

I smiled to myself again and grabbed my toiletries, heading towards the bathroom to get ready for whenever Logan and Derek decided to come back from wherever they were.

As I hopped in the shower, I turned on the faucet all the way to the hottest dial it could go and let the water shoot onto my back. I took a let out a low moan and turned around, letting the water hit my bare chest. I rubbed my hands over my chest.

_What am I not doing right? Is it the way I look? Is that what he doesn't like?_

I looked down at my perfectly toned chest and stomach, and rubbed my hands over them again.

_I don't think I'm too bad looking. My looks are something that I've been told are quite beautiful. _I looked down further, smiling at what I saw,

_Well that's definitely not what's keeping Logan away. If only he knew. _I smirked at the thought, but continued my shower regime. Once I was finished, I turned off the water, got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my room, where I saw a flash of blonde hair jump onto my bed.

"What the hell? Logan?"

I turned the corner and sure enough, Logan Wright was sprawled across my bed, flipping through the Italian textbook that was previously collected dusk on the night table.

"Hey Jules."

"Logan, I'm half naked. Get out so I can get dressed!" I spat.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." He laughed at my amused look and went towards the door. My eyes followed him noticing the sleeves to his sweatshirt rolled up, revealing his toned forearms.

Oh, how I wanted to touch them.

He stopped at the door and smirked, "When you're done putting your face on – Derek and I will be downstairs."

I nodded and he tilted his head, his eyes grazing over my body. He shook his head and waved, leaving my room.

I felt the heat rush to my face and I smiled. _Was he just checking me out?_

I shook my head furiously. _No way. You're imagining things Larson. Jesus, get your head out of your ass and get back to reality._

I continued to get dressed and once I was finished, I went downstairs into the Common Room where Derek and Logan were staring at the television, Xbox controllers in their hands. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Logan and watched as his kill streak in Call of Duty went up, and Derek's stayed at his constant low number.

"Fuck you Logan! How do you –"

"I'm just _that_ good."

I rolled my eyes and said, "How much you wanna bet I beat you, Lo?"

Logan raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Is that a challenge, Larson?"

I shrugged, smiling. He grinned, "Challenge accepted. D, give him your control."

"But-"

"Do it, I wanna kick his ass."

Derek groaned and reluctantly handed me the controller. I grinned and moved slightly closer to Logan, feeling my competitive streak kick in.

I feel like we played for hours. It felt so good to just hang out with Logan and Derek. We laughed at all of the stupid shit we said and just had a really good time. Surprisingly, I wasn't worried about my feelings for Logan, or my stalker, or my job. All I cared about were my two best friends and how many kills I could get in COD.

Once I beat Logan (for the third consecutive time), we all piled onto the large recliner couch that was facing the fireplace, which was now in use. We all stared at the fire, smiling contently at our time spent together. Logan, who was sitting next to me in the middle of the couch, sighed and scooted farther down the couch, his head almost resting on my shoulder.

Almost.

I could fear my heartbeat race as his blonde hair tickled my neck. My breath became short and shaky, but Logan didn't seem to notice. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath,

"I really missed this, guys."

Derek nodded, "Me too."

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes, letting my body relax, "I love you guys."

Derek sniffed, "I love you too Julian!"

I looked up and saw Derek rubbing his eyes, "D, are you okay?"

"Yes –sniff- I am fine."

Logan sat up, looking at Derek and said, "Derek, are you crying?"

"N-n-no-no."

Logan and I shared a look of amusement, then simultaneously got up and tackled Derek, muffling his cries,

"Guys! Guys! Ge-er off me!"

I laughed out loud and felt Logan put his hands on my waist, supporting him to get off of Derek. I could feel my body shiver as Logan's hands left my waist, and he stood up as if he couldn't see my convulsions,

"What food do we have in here?"

"You're the prefect," Derek said, trying to catch his breath, "You should know!"

He rolled his eyes and at the same time we all heard a loud knock at the front door.

I stood up and glanced at the door, watching Logan, being the prefect that he is, go over and answer it.

"I wonder who that is." I muttered aloud.

I heard the door open and a conversation go about. Thinking nothing of it, I turned and sat down on the couch next to Derek.

Then I heard a loud bang.

"No! Don't go in there!"

My heart sped and Logan's outburst, I stood back up to walk towards the door to see what was going on, but before I could get to the door that led into the foyer, it bust open and I jumped back, shocked at who stood before me.

"Adam?"

* * *

Author's Note: -breaths a sigh of relief- Holy Dalton this took longer than expected and it's so much longer than expected. Couple of things:

Okay, so here, with the ages, I'm guessing Logan, Derek, Julian Blaine, the Twins, Han, Spencer, Danny and Dwight are all still at Dalton, and the only two that have graduated (that are mentioned or implied) are Justin and Charlie. So Blaine is prefect at Windsor, Danny Abbot and Hanover, and Logan again at Stuart.

1. I hope the ending wasn't off putting. But come on – it needed to happen!

2. If I made any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry I don't have a BETA, but I tried proofreading the best I could D:

3. I have to thank all of you **again** for the awesome response I have gotten on FF and on Tumblr. You all are so amazing. I love you each to death.

Cheers!


	5. Winter Break Pt 2

**Author's note**: I'm so sorry this took forever to post. I just was really busy and I had the biggest writer's block until all of the sudden – BAM – this came into my head I just really hope you all like it!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Dalton or Glee, and all characters belong to either Ryan Murphy or CP Coulter!

* * *

**Seasons**

**Chapter 5: Winter Break (Pt.2)**

Two blonde heads bobbed their way down the path that led toward one Hanover house. Holding hands, they pulled each other faster and faster towards the house, both replaying the conversation between them and their silent but equipped house mate.

"_Okay guys, you know what to do."_

"_Yes Han," Ethan replied, rolling his eyes, "Take the cameras, put them in, leave the House."_

"_It's not exactly rocket science," Evan smirked, casually glancing at his fingernails as if he didn't have a care in the world._

"_Boys, you have to make sure this is done correctly. If you guys are caught –"_

"_Yes, we know."_

"_We'll get in trouble."_

"_And then we'll have to go to the Dean."_

"_Blah blah blah. Just give us the cameras so we can go already!"_

_The twins eagerly raced to Han's shelf after he rolled his eyes and pointed to it. They grabbed the cameras and quickly thanked Han. Then they skipped out of the room, passing Blaine as they shut the door behind them._

"_You guys get the cameras?" Blaine questioned as he looked at both of their hands._

"_Yup!"_

"_Don't worry-"_

"_We'll be back before dinner."_

_With that, the two bounced out of the house, rushing to the infamous Hanover house, where unthinkable things were about to commence._

* * *

After the loud bang that was heard, I attempted to hold Adam back and overlooked the table that had fallen as I tried to keep him away from Julian. Unfortunately, he got out of my grasp and stalked over to the room where Julian and Derek were.

Adam walked into the room and stood up straight, his eyed wide with excitement at the sight of Julian.

It sort of scared me a bit.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" The actor asked calmly, though his voice suggested he was nervous.

"You never answered my text -" Adam began.

Julian sighed. "You didn't answer my question-"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY TEXT!" Adam screamed, his face getting red with anger.

Julian stared at the shaking boy in front of him with wide eyes of fear. He took a step back and Derek stood in front of Julian, getting defensive.

"Look Adam, I know you're upset - how about you just calm down and take a walk. You guys can talk about this tomorrow."

He gave Adam a pleading look, but the actor obsessed boy was still glaring at Julian. He reached into his pocket and I felt my heart jump, afraid of what could be in it.

I felt my heart beat faster and my stomach lurch as I saw a reflection of light come from the boy's pocket. I saw a piece of metal being played with in his hands. Adam's face had a smirk on his face as he played with it, and I quickly walked and stood next to Julian, fearing for the worst.

Thankfully, Julian held up his hand with a defeated look.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you. I haven't seen my friends in a while. You get that, don't you?"

Julian gave Adam a charming smile, and Adam, completely under his spell, nodded.

"Yeah. I-I know. I'm sorry. I just – when you didn't answer. I-"

"It's fine." Julian said sternly. "Now can you please go?"

"But-?"

"No, Adam." Julian walked closer to the boy, not a hint of fear anywhere on his face. "You are ruining a perfectly good time I was having. If you were such a good friend, you would leave and wait for me to talk to you tomorrow."

Adam took a deep breath and huffed immaturely. He turned on his heel, nodded and briskly walked out of the house without a word.

Julian took a breath of relief and glanced from me to Derek. Derek rubbed his head.

"Well, that was fucking weird."

"I know." I muttered. "You okay, Julian?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, he'll get over it. He just needs to chill out. I like him a lot, but he just – needs to chill out."

My heart stopped at the words.

_He likes him._

Derek gave me a nervous look. "You-you do?"

The actor nodded. "Yeah, I mean, he's cool. A bit weird, but I don't mind him. I can see myself hanging out with him when you guys aren't around."

Derek nodded. He turned to me and I felt my heart beat faster. I spoke the anger I was feeling before I even realized what I was doing.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME."

Julian shrugged. "What?"

"You-you realize he's crazy, right?"

"What are you talking about, Logan?"

"Okay, I'm just going to say it again. _I don't trust him_. I don't want you hanging around with him."

Julian suddenly got defensive. "And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do!"

"Julian, you're my best friend, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Julian sighed, trying to keep his voice calm, "Of course it does Lo-"

"Then why won't you listen to me?" I screamed, my jealousy getting the best of me.

Julian took a shaky breath, his eyes glistening with tears. My rage went away almost as quickly as it had come.

"Jules, why-"

He held up a hand to silence me. "I just- don't – I just need to go." He gave Derek a knowing look and left the room, grabbing his coat off of the coat rack and slamming the door behind him as he left Stuart House.

Derek gave me an annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"Don't, Derek. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh no sir, we are talking about this."

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

He scoffed. "What is wrong with you? First you flip a shit on Julian, and now-"

"OF COURSE I DID. ADAM'S A LUNATIC. Why didn't you do anything huh? Why didn't you back me up? You know he's crazy!"

"Because I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Julian all of the shit we found out about Adam just yet. Did you? You had no reasons to back up your assumption. It's no wonder Julian doesn't want to talk to you."

"Fuck you, Derek." I spat.

"You know this would be so much easier if you just told Julian how you felt."

"That is not happening anytime soon." I spat again, feeling the anger come again.

"Stop running from this!" Derek cried, "You need to tell him! You know you do! I'm sick and tired of watching this game you two are playing. _Man up_, Lo."

"Why not? He runs all the time. Who says I can't do the same?"

"That's not fair, and you know it." Derek whispered.

"And you think what he's doing is any better?" I said softly, noticing the tone change and Derek's concerned look.

"I never said that. But he has his reasons. _I have yet to hear yours_."

* * *

Danny Abbot quietly opened the door that led into Hanover house to let the conniving twins in. He looked around cautiously; making sure no one was looking.

"Alright you two, just get this over with so you can be on your way."

The twins nodded in unison and pulled the tiny cameras out of their bags. Without a blink of the eye, the two started to get to work installing the cameras in various places of the House. The kitchen and the common room area were the ones of main concern for the boys.

Danny shook his head in amazement at how fast the two were getting their job done. It was only about twenty minutes when the boys came out of the kitchen carrying their bags with the cameras for Adam's room.

Ethan (or Evan, Danny always had trouble telling them apart) nodded to Danny and said in a serious tone,

"Okay, where's Adam's room?"

Surprised at the uncharacteristic tone the blonde took with him, Danny silently led them up the staircase and a few doors down the first corridor to Adam's room.

"This is his room, please be quick. I don't know when he is coming back."

The twins nodded solemnly and one of them said, "Don't worry, it will only take a minute."

Danny nodded and left the two boys to do their business. They walked into the room and took in their surroundings.

They concluded that Adam's room was pretty standard. There was a desk, and a closet, and two beds – one that was not in use, and the other that was assumed to be Adam's.

The boys sighed and pulled out the cameras, getting to work on installing them. It was only a matter of minutes, as Evan was carefully opening the closet to install a camera, that the boys saw Adam's biggest secret.

"Can you believe this, Ethan?" Evan whispered as he peered into the closet, tracing his fingers over the glossy photos that hung in plain view.

"I really can't." Ethan murmured, as he looked all around the closet. He turned his head to his left, and something immediately caught his eye.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Evan smirked as he watched his brother pull out a manila folder. Ethan's eyes were wide as he opened it and its contents spilled onto the floor. The boys raced to pick up the articles and photos', scrambling to make sure everything was back the way they found it. They continued to peek around the closet until a heavy object clunked onto the floor. Ethan turned to look at Evan, who was closer to said object.

"What is it?" Evan was holding something dark in his hands. His brother could feel the fear that was in his tone.

"It's a-"

"Oh my god-" Ethan said, getting a glimpse of what the object was, holding onto his brother's hand as the realization came over him.

"It's a gun." Evan whispered.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's not my best. It's really just a filler chapter. I needed the cameras installed before I got to the next chapter. And of course Lo and Jules needed to have another fight before the big climax comes. That always makes it better, doesn't it? :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait!**

**xx Raven**


	6. Spring

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, this is the newest chapter! Sorry for such a long wait, I've just been really busy and taking on too many project. But, I hope you all like it! It's longer than I expected, but I think the next chapter will be short. It's Spring Break, so, yeah, make of it what you will. :P

I'd also like to thank my awesome Beta, Rachel, for taking this and reading it and giving me any sort of feedback.

Hope you like it!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all; it all belongs to Ms. CP Coulter_

* * *

**Seasons**

**Chapter Six: Spring**

"_So what happened?" I said, already annoyed with the Tweedle's look of nervousness, which in turn only made me more nervous._

_Ethan looked to Evan, and then he said, "Look, Derek. It's been a few weeks since the cameras have been put in, and we haven't seen anything."_

"_But-"_

"_We found something-"_

"_And it's really serious."_

_I looked to Logan, who was sitting in his desk, his chin in his hands._

"_Okay, then, what is it?"_

_The twins looked at each other and then Evan said,_

"_He has a shrine-"_

"_Of Julian-"_

"_And he owns a gun." _

"_We don't know why he has it, or what he's going to do with it."_

"_But it's there. And it's scary as hell." _

I shook my head at the memory and continued out of the doors of Stuart with Logan, failing to get the words out of my head.

I glanced over at Logan. He was smiling at a text message he had gotten and replied quickly. I looked back down to the ground, smiling to myself.

It was clear he was texting Julian. Ever since Winter Break, those two had gotten along a lot better than they had been. Logan hasn't been picking any fights with Julian, and vice versa.

What's more is that Julian has been making an effort to spend more time with us. I mean yeah, we all have been busy with exams and practice and rehearsal and what not, but since Julian hasn't gotten any death threats since the last one, well, things have been going really well.

I sighed again as I watched Logan send the text and look up at me, a glare in his eye,

"What are you looking at?"

I smirked and shrugged. "Nothing at all. Why are you so chipper this morning?"

Logan let out a frustrated breath and looked away from me and down at his feet. I rolled my eyes at him and reiterated what I've been trying to tell him for the past few months.

"Logan, get your head out of your ass and tell me what you are thinking."

"You're not my mother," Logan muttered under his breath.

"Well I might as well be. Seriously, you and Julian have been driving me crazy. I'm so done with all of this petty bullshit, Lo. Why should I help you if you refuse to tell me anything? If you keep running away from what you are feeling, Logan_, regardless_ of your medication, you will never get anything you want in life. Man the fuck up and get over yourself!"

I stopped talking as quickly as I had exploded, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Logan stopped dead and watched me recollect myself.

"Sorry Lo, I –"

He held up his hand to shush me. He sighed and said,

"When you told me he loved me, something inside of me changed, Derek. I remember you told me to wait and see how I felt. _Not_ to act on my feelings, because they might not have even been feelings at all - Just a reaction to his feelings for me. But I've been waiting, Derek. I've been waiting almost a year. My feelings still haven't gone away."

I took what he said in and controlled my breathing. He was looking at me with sincerity in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't fucking around.

I nodded my head and smiled easily at him, seeing his shoulders relax as I did. "So what is the problem?"

Logan shook his head and lowered his tone. "With Julian it's different. I know I don't have to put on a show and dance for him. I already know he loves me. But that's what's scary. I always got to see the other person fall in love with me. With Julian, it's already there. I have to live up to his expectations. What if I can't do that?"

I laughed unexpectedly at my friend's words, and stopped immediately as I saw the look of frustration on Logan's face. But I said, "I think you already are, Logan."

He shrugged and we continued to walk down the hallways of Dalton. I jumped as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Logan smirked and laughed at my reaction as Julian stood on the other side of me, holding out a coffee cup.

I sighed happily and graciously took the cup as I heard Julian say, "You guys are lucky I had extra cash on me."

"Whatever, Jules. You'd do it for us regardless."

Julian shrugged but smiled. "Yeah, I know. So what were you guys talking about?"

Logan and I glanced at each other, and started rapidly saying whatever came to our heads to avoid the real answer, "Nothing - don't worry about it."

Julian smiled, "You guys are weird. So anyway, what are we doing for Spring Break? If we want to go anywhere, we need to book it today. Spring Break starts next week!"

"My house is always an option again." I said, opening my lid and blowing into my coffee.

"Oh come on, let's go on an actual vacation. Like to Cancun or the Bahamas or something. I want to get out of the states. Go somewhere pretty." Logan said thoughtfully. He took a sip of his coffee, sighing after he did.

I snorted and muttered, "And his true gayness shows."

Logan smiled and punched me in the arm. "Fuck you. Oh come on, there will be plenty for you to do while we are there, and not secluded in a house."

I shrugged, _he's got a point. _So I nodded, showing I agreed.

"What do you think, Jules?" Logan said somewhat nervously as he looked up at him from his cup of coffee.

Julian smiled awkwardly at Logan's reaction. "It sounds fun to me. I might have to come late though; I have an interview in the beginning of the break. I actually leave for Los Angeles in a few days for it."

Logan and I looked at each other, then back at Julian, giving him an uneasy stare.

This didn't go unnoticed by Julian, who rolled his eyes. "What? I'll be fine. It's just _an interview_, for Christ's sake."

Logan sighed and took another sip of his coffee, as if drinking would keep him from opening his mouth. I nodded but said, "You just better be careful."

Julian gave weary glance. "Okay, well – _woah_, what the hell is that?"

I looked down the corridor and saw Adam on the floor picking up papers that were strewn on the floor. Others were trying to help him, but he was shooing them away. He collected his papers and stood up, briskly walking away without a second glance back.

Julian laughed and shrugged. "That guy is so unorganized." He took a sip of his coffee still smiling towards the spot where Adam had just been.

Logan smirked, "I'm surprised you didn't help him. With you guys becoming best friends. I'm surprised he hasn't replaced us." He said mockingly at me and put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. As annoying and dim-witted as you both are, you're not too bad to hang around."

I laughed and Julian smirked. "I have Italian; I'll see you guys later." With that, Julian walked briskly away from us and into his classroom.

Logan sighed sadly as he watched Julian leave. I smirked and muttered, "Well, that was good acting."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, well, I figure we won't fight as much if I pretend to consider Adam as a decent human being."

"But you know he is not."

"I know, we just have to show Julian that he is. I think we should show him the stuff we and the twins found after Spring Break

"I think that's too late." I said softly, the reality of the words hitting me.

"Would you rather have him worrying over Spring Break, or having fun? What's the worst that can happen?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, I guess. But I just worry. Every moment we spend away from him, Adam could be gaining more opportunities to hurt him."

Logan shuddered. "I know. We just, have to keep acting like nothing is wrong. We need Julian to trust us."

"He does trust us, Logan."

Logan smiled and shook his head. "He trusts you, Derek. I don't know if he completely trusts me."

I sighed but patted Logan's back, "He does trust you, and if he doesn't, he will. Relax, Logan."

Logan shrugged my arms off of him and stormed off. I sighed contently and walked towards my own class.

_I really hope it is not too late._

* * *

I glanced over at Logan, who was diligently typing his History paper on my bed. I smiled as I watched him quickly move his glasses up his nose and squint at the computer screen, rereading what he had just typed.

I smiled and looked down at my own paper I had to write. I shook my head, trying to get the blonde out of my thoughts.

_I'm so glad things with Logan are getting better. We haven't fought in a while, it seems like. I wonder if he's thinking the same -_

"Hey Jules?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. I took my own glasses off and looked up at him

"Yeah?"

Logan smiled slightly and put his glasses on his laptop, staring at my intently, "Why haven't you dated lately?"

I took a slightly shaky breath and managed to stammer over my words, "Well, I-I, I don't know, no one has really caught my attention."

Logan looks at me suspiciously, but then asked, "Are there any people here at Dalton you think are attractive?"

This question made me really nervous and uncomfortable. _What is he trying to get at?_

Because of my acting skills, I was able to answer this question while hiding my nerves.

"Yeah, sure. It's the same for girls isn't it? Girls can say other girls are good looking, so guys can say the same for guys, right?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, so, answer the question." He said anxiously.

I looked down at my feet, but then back up at him. "Well, I guess I can sort of see what you see in Hummel."

Logan's eyes go went dark at the memory of Kurt, but then said, "Okay, anyone else?"

"And I guess Derek's attractive, for an egotistical jock." I said shrugging, the smirk failing to leave my face.

Logan rolled his eyes, "That's it?"

I sighed. _I_ _might as well say something now, he's going to get it out of me anyway,_.

I took a deep breath and said, "And then there's you."

Logan smirked, "Really?"

I rolled my eyes at his smirk. "Yeah. Oh please, you knew it was coming."

Logan smiled and continued to read over his paper, "I know, but it's still nice to hear after a while."

I laughed. "Well what about you then, you're gay, who do you think is attractive here? Or should I not even bother asking, considering you probably think anything that moves is fair game."

Logan grinned, ignoring my comment. "Well I have a thing for brunettes."

I blushed but managed to say, "Half of the boys here are brunette."

Logan sighed, "I guess I like 'em shorter than me. Good smile, you know the deal."

"Not really, is there anyone in particular?" My heart would not stop beating a mile a minute. I was afraid and excited to hear his answer. I prayed to God that he would mention my name.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Larson._

"Well besides Kurt, and for a completely mental time in my life, Blaine, you and Derek are the only two I'd really consider."

I saw him blush behind his notes as he picked them up and shuffled through them, his eyes glowing as he found the one he was looking for.

I gave away a small smile, "Oh, I see."

Logan sighed and stood up, walking over to me. He ruffled my hair with his hand and let his hand rest on my neck. He kneeled down next to the desk chair I was sitting in and looked up at me, taking his reading glasses that he had in his hands and setting them on the desk..

"I have a really important question to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me." His green eyes were piercing mine, and I was afraid this would be my demise.

I shifted in my seat and sighed, feeling the butterflies in my stomach creep up on me, "Okay, w-what is it?"

"Have you thought about dating a guy?"

I breathed in deep, and decided it was best to not lie to him, "Yes. I mean, I am an actor, you know, being surrounded by guys will make you question… things."

He nodded and oddly kept running his fingers through my hair, which confused me.

"I just want you to know that if-if you are like, feeling different shit, then you can tell me. You know that right?"

I nodded slowly and his green eyes continued to pierce my own, and I felt my heart stop completely. He gained a serious look on his face and then asked in a whisper,

"So, have you?"

I stared, completely shocked at what he said. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him now - now was not the right time. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to him, when I heard footsteps approach the door.

Saved by the bell, Derek knocked on the door and opened it. Logan immediately stood up and his hand left my neck. Derek gave Logan a raised eyebrow, but focused his attention on me.

"Jules, your limo is here, are you ready to go?" He said, nodding his head towards the steps that led downstairs.

"Go where?" Logan asked, looking down at me.

I sighed, shying away any hint of sadness and said, "Shows how much you listen. I have my interview in LA tomorrow, I'm meeting you guys in Cancun in a few days, remember?"

Logan blushed, "Oh right, right. Alright, be careful, okay?"

I grinned and walked over to the end of my bed, grabbing my travel bag and cell phone.

"Okay, mother." I said and strolled out of the dorm behind Derek. I looked behind me and saw Logan staring at me. He waved and smiled slightly.

I waved back and grinned, feeling my heart pound with excitement as his smile grew wider. I turned back around and walked down the steps, out of the house and into my limo, wishing I never had to leave Logan behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for reading! All feedback is appreciated :)

xx


	7. Spring Break

**Author's Note:** Dear God, hello, I am Raven, the author. I'm sorry if it seems like I abandoned this story—I assure I haven't. I just needed to find time and inspiration to write it, and find it I did.

This chapter was always meant to be a bit short, because well.. Spring Break is quite short—and it's even shorter for Logan and Derek. I'm sorry for the length, but after this we have one more chapter and then the Epilogue—yay!

So thank you for those who have stuck with me through this, we are almost there! :D Happy Jogan shipping, everyone.

I love you all, and thank you so much for your support!

PS: Sorry for any type of grammar/spelling mistakes. I tried the best I could to get them! :P

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters—they belong to Mama CP_

* * *

**Seasons**

**Chapter Seven: Spring Break**

"…Why is it so hot out?"

"Well we are in Cancun, Logan. I thought this was what you wanted."

I sighed heavily, ducking back under the large umbrella I purchased, sinking lower into my beach chair as I looked out to see the beautiful blue-green sea literally calling my name. My body, however, didn't want to move. It just wanted to sit there until Julian walked onto the beach, complaining about the sun rays and their effects on his pale skin.

"It is, I'm just – "

"Worried?" Derek raised a knowing eyebrow

"Yeah." I picked up my iPhone frantically, seeing if I had received anything from him.

Derek scoffed and shook his head, "He's fine you know. His flight left only an hour ago."

I knew this. Of course I knew this. I had been tracking his flight since it had landed at the terminal. Maybe I was being a bit… overprotective, but I couldn't help it.

To put it simple, I was terrified.

I just—something wasn't right; something was _off_. But this wasn't anything new; things were always off when it came to Julian and me. But this wasn't about Julian and me.

This was about Julian. And Adam Clavell.

And for some reason, my brain was literally telling me to go back home, to Dalton, and make sure Adam was still there. To make sure he hadn't left

Derek continued, his eyes closed as he soaked in some sun, "If you don't relax you are going to go into cardiac arrest."

I shook my head. My heart started to beat faster and my palms were sweating, despite the blazing heat the sun was giving off.

I just felt, no, _knew_, something was off.

And I didn't want to be too late to do something about it.

I felt Derek's eyes bear into me, and I rolled my own, glaring at him,

"Keep looking at me like that and you'll be the one who will need to go to the hospital—not me."

Derek scoffed and leaned back completely in his chair, "I know you're scared, but seriously, we are on vacation, I don't know how many times I have to tell you—"

"—Shut up, okay. Just _be quiet_. I am so sick of you trying to get me to calm down. Here's how this is going to go; you're going to sit there and get skin cancer, and I will stay here and deal with this the best way I know how, got it?"

My cheeks flushed as I felt frustration bleed through my veins. Derek would never understand—he hadn't ever felt the way I did about anyone. Casey may have been an exception, but he cheated on her, so what feelings did he really have?

His startled look did not go unnoticed and I sighed and looked back down at my phone, _just ring, god damn it._

_-ring!_

What?

I looked down at the caller ID: **Julian Larson**

_-ring! Ring! Ring!_

Derek had shot up from his beach chair, looking urgently at me and my phone.

"Logan, answer_ it_!"

I quickly tapped the Answer button on my phone and held it up to my ear, my voice shaking,

"H—hello?"

"Hi, yes, uhm, Logan?"

My brows furrowed at the voice, which was unfamiliar to me. It was a woman, I knew that much. At the point, my worst fears were passing through my mind. However, Derek snapped his fingers at me and pointed to my phone, which jolted me out of my slight trance.

"Yes—speaking."

The woman on the phone sighed, "Hello. My name is Wanda. I don't know whose phone this is, but I found it outside—"

Panic struck through me like wildfire, "—_Outside_?" I gave Derek an understandably worried look, "Where outside, exactly?"

"Outside the Cleveland—Hopkins Airport." She said quickly.

I felt like my heart dropped and plummeted to the bottom of my stomach. Dread consumed me as I asked the Wanda one final question,

"Did you see Juli—the person who dropped this phone?"

Wanda paused, and I all but wanted to scream into the phone to tell her how crazy my mind was going at that moment. To tell her how much of a wreck I had been these past few days while I was on vacation. And how her even taking a second to think or stutter or even _breathe _was another moment I had to live through without knowing what was happening to Julian. It was another moment I wasn't with him. And that alone was unbearable

"Yes, I did. He wasn't alone—he had another boy with him. But your number was pulled up when I picked up the phone, and no one was around so I figured I'd give you a call and let you know I found it."

It seemed I had forgotten how to breathe, and I exhaled loudly before saying, "T—thank you. You can leave it at the Lost and Found at the airport; I'll come and pick it up."

"Sure, and there is one more thing you should know…"

"What?" I asked quickly, my heart beat becoming fast paced as I waited for her to answer. I looked to Derek, who had now sat up completely. He faced me, his fingers laced and his elbows resting on his knees. His head was resting on his hands, and his attention was completely focused on me.

"The two boys-they were arguing. It didn't sound good. I felt as though they shouldn't have been together. It was…wrong. "

I rested the phone to my forehead, closing my eyes as I let all of my emotions run through me in one swoop. I allowed myself a few moments to consider everything,

Julian was at the airport, ready to go to LA, as planned.

He was with someone. They were arguing. And they should not have been together.

I looked to Derek and he lifted his head up and motioned with his hands, rolling his hands over each other, telling me to hurry up. I nodded and brought the phone back to my ear. I took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm and nonchalant as I could,

"Thank you Wanda. I'll get the phone tomorrow. Have a good day." I pressed the End Call button on my phone and stared at it, desperately hoping what I had just heard was a cruel joke. That Julian was going to call any minute to tell me he was just messing with me.

Derek and I stared at the phone for a few minutes in silence, but it felt like an eternity before Derek spoke,

"Do we have to go back to Dalton?" He was looking at me, his eyes pleading that this wasn't the case-that we didn't have to go back, and that everything was fine.

But I knew he could tell things were anything but fine.

I looked up at him, the fear in my eyes taking him off guard as his eyebrows rose in surprise. He nodded in understanding and stood up,

"I'll make the arrangements. I'm going to go and check out, go back to the room and pack up our stuff, yeah?"

I noticed Derek's normally strong demeanor completely shatter at the looks of distraught I gave him. I watched Derek walk away from the chairs they were laying on, and stalk towards the hotel, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He pulled at his hair, and yelled an offensive "Fuck!" before practically running into the hotel room. I stood up slowly, not really sure how my body was able to respond to such a revelation without completely falling apart.

Julian was with someone. _Alone._

And I knew it was Adam. I had to get to Dalton, and fast.

Before it was all too late.

* * *

It was a dark, empty room. It was cool, and the cement floors echoed as I walked swiftly around the square space. The heating vents were large and brassy, and they also caused a loud noise to erupt through the room.

Which was perfect for me—no one would be able to hear my yells.

_Or his cries for help_.

My plan was working perfectly.

I heard a muffled sound come from the back of the room. I smirked as I knew exactly what it was from. I had Julian Larson trapped in a room. All to myself—without anyone to interrupt us. He was vulnerable, weak, and someone needed to take care of him.

I was going to be that person. I would strip him of everything he had, and then carefully piece him back together.

Once he was whole again—after all the work I put into making him happy; giving him everything he wanted, in a friend, a lover, and a partner. After all of that, he would thank me, and to be cliché, we would live happily ever after.

I heard the muffled groan again and I rolled my eyes. I stalked to the back of the room, where the one and only Julian Larson sat, perched up against one of the heating vents. The silver of the duct tape pressed against his mouth shining off of the single light that hung above him. He seemed to be glaring at me. I laughed, _that glare would go away soon enough._

"What's the matter, J? Getting tired?" I smirked as he tried to writhe free of the rope that tied his ankles and wrists which were place cleverly behind his back. He only groaned in response, shaking his body against the heating vent forcefully. I laughed and bent down so I was eye level with him,

"You're not going anywhere, Julian. You're going to be with me, and you are going to like it."

His eyes widened and he shook his head, shaking his body once more. I raised my hand and slapped him hard across to get his attention. He immediately stopped shaking, and glared up at me again.

I lowered my voice—I didn't want to be mean, but if I had to be, I would be. He had to understand, "Look, Julian. You are going to thank me for this one day. I'm the one you need. You don't need Derek, or," I scoffed, "_Logan_. You have me. I'm so much better than them. I know you the best—I can take care of you." I sighed as thoughts of our future together swarmed into my mind. I smiled contently, disregarding Julian's groaning.

I looked back down at him and smiled vindictively. I ran my hand over his hair. He seemed to flinch away from me, but I knew that would change with time.

"You are mine now." I whispered softly, cupping his cheek with my hand. A single tear dropped from his eyes, and I brushed it away quickly,

"No more crying for you Jules. You don't need to be sad anymore," I grinned down at him, his fearful eyes becoming hard as he continued to shoot daggers at me. But his feelings would change eventually.

"This is _our _time."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Read and review please!

Raven x ~


End file.
